


the stars are quiet tonight

by catpoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family bonding time!, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-S6, space doggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: A snippet of their two years together through Krolia's eyes





	the stars are quiet tonight

**Author's Note:**

> wrow!! my first fic in 20 millenia!! anyways Pleas enjoy

If only she had reunited with her son under more opportune circumstances, Krolia thinks. The furrow in Keith’s brow deepens as she tends to the fire, and even the soft weight of Dog under his head does little to comfort him in his sleep.

(Keith had named her an Earth name, yet another reminder of just how far away he is from home and where she had left him to keep him _safe_.)

Staring into the flickering embers, Krolia pretends not to see the way Keith’s arms tighten around Dog’s flank (she lets out a soft whine) and the way his lips mumble around half-formed curses and pleas. It’s nothing new, nothing _special_ , but it pains her heart in the same way as when she’d first awoken to a horrendous cry.

The difference is that she knows who _‘Shiro’_ is now, and it doesn’t make it any better. Not a dreaded enemy or a long-dead nightmare, but the only one who has been able to fill in all of Keith’s cracks and mend his torn-up edges. Some of which are her fault, but Keith doesn’t seem to begrudge her for it.

“What happened happened,” he says, violet eyes boring into Dog’s shimmery pelt. She watches the repetitive motion of his fingertips through fur for a moment before looking away. 

“That may be true, but it doesn’t mean I don’t regret leaving you there.”

He hums a noise of acknowledgement. “Whatever. Tell me more about you and Dad.”

She knows he’s seen glimpses of their time together but still, he never tires of Krolia’s story-telling, settling against Dog like an infant in a cot as she reads from her favourite book of Galran fairytales. 

Krolia blinks back memories. In front of her, Keith surveys the distance with keen awareness even as his limbs lay lazy and languid. He’s grown into every inch of the Galran fighter she never wanted him to be, and with that anchoring thought she settles back into the soothing rhythm of unravelling dormant memories.

On other days, Keith repays her in kind, interspersing their quiet meals with tales of the Garrison, Voltron, the Blade, and _Shiro_. The first time Shiro had taken him on a hoverbike; shown him the safest way through the flight simulator (Keith rolls his eyes in frustration); wheezed in laughter on the mat as Keith pinned him in a chokehold.

“Sounds like my old mentor Orek,” Krolia jokes, but she knows it’s something deeper than that when his gaze turns shaky as they speak of – Kerberos, Haggar, _everything_.

“H-He just deserves so much better,” Keith mumbles almost to himself and there’s nothing Krolia can say, save for giving him a swift pat on the shoulder and taking over his hunting duties as he collects the pieces of himself in the dim of their shelter.

She knows they both have their problems, the two of them – and their overarching mission objectives – but it’s a tempting thing to think she can turn the beast around and deliver Keith back home to solve at least one of his issues, if not all of them. Instead, she rolls over in the dark and runs a quiet palm down the curve of Keith’s shaking back.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u appreciate me as a person thanks  
> if u dont i understand


End file.
